vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takushiki
Summary Takushiki is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. He's the strict God of Consciousness and the leader of the Japanese Gods residing in Kamiari Village. He's very hard-headed and hates dishonesty and disrespect, but keeps promises. He's the one responsible for separating Shino and Shizune when they were kids, and sending the later over seas due to her shared unique ability with Izuna of "transporting" Gods away from their protecting place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Takushiki, God of Consciousness, Know-It-All Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Several hundred of years; 60s appearance-wise Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in claws, boots, bows, dolls and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can create waves strong enough to crush large ships), Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create storms out of thin air), Levitation (of himself and others), Nigh-Omniscience (limited to whatever happens on his own continent), Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses (He can also sense life and motives), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (He can curse people into getting overly anxious over anything and be reckless about everything, ignoring danger and consequences), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods, spirits, demons and dragons), Very resistant to (status effects, Corruption, curses, fire, water, electricity and Power Nullification) from various weapons, Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection, His stamina can't be depleted, Can steal items, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Takushiki himself) |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase him combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a God (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having his stamina drained.) As the strongest japanese God, he should have more stamina than the others. Range: Extended Melee range with swords and dolls; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with bows, light and water manipulation and some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, dolls, bows & arrows, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Takushiki is the smartest of the Japanese Gods, as well as being the oldest and most experienced. He has great instincts, is capable in combat, very wise and has good intuition, capable of sensing ulterior motives. He also has Nigh-Omniscience, but limited to whatever happens on his continent. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Takushiki has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Wind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7